Charity Auction
by Silkie
Summary: Charity Bachelor Auction. Some guys have all the fun
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sometimes a healthy fight can be cleansing!

Pairing: Don and Stella with hints of Danny/Lindsay, Adam/Angell and Mac/Jordan

Rating: T for the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY or its characters. Season 4 would not have happened and there would be a hell of a lot more Don and Stella moments if I did!

**MEMO**

To: Mac Taylor – Crime Lab

CC: Chief Brigham Sinclair.

From: Jordan Gates - Mayor's Office.

Date: 3rd September

Subject:Charity Auction.

Mac,

As per my numerous telephone calls/e-mails to your office. Please revert with the names of the 'Bachelors' who have signed up to be part of the annual NYPD Charity Event.

I note from our records that for the previous three years the Crime Lab have failed to partake in the Event and perhaps you might revert ASAP so that I can finalise the order of business for the night.

As I am sure you are aware attendance is mandatory and perhaps you might see fit to reply to this hand-delivered note and in that regard I await hearing from you as a matter of urgency.

Regards,

Jordan.

Mac looked in disbelief at the young officer Jordan had commandeered to hand deliver the memo. He was absolutely furious with himself that he hadn't foreseen the likelihood that she would go that far.

"Thanks. I'll take care of this." He said, turning his back to enter the lab.

"Hmm Sir, I'm sorry but I was told I had to wait for an answer. In fact I think the words were not to come back without one."

"Jesus, hang on a second, I'll ring her so you can head on back." Mac rang Jordan and tried to think of a valid excuse, anything that could possibly get his team out of the shindig but he had a sneaking suspicion that he was wasting his time.

"Well, well, well, Mac Taylor, what can I do for you?" Jordan answered the phone.

"Cut it out Jordan, you know very well that I'm ringing you about the memo that just landed on my desk. Did you have to include the Chief?"

"You were ignoring me Mac, I don't take well to being ignored and I've had with the Crime Lab thinking they can get away with it. I know your all busy, I'm also well aware of your backlog but, guess what, I don't care. This is for charity Mac, it reflects well on the Mayor. I want names Mac and I want them by the end of shift." She said sickly sweet tone.

"I'll see what I can do."

"I'm sure I'll hear from you before the day is out. It's been a pleasure doing business with you Detective Taylor!"

"Shit!" Mac wondered how the hell he was going to talk his team into doing this.


	2. Chapter 2

"I refuse to be treated like a dirty little secret Stell

Summary: Charity Auction.

Pairing: Don and Stella with hints of Danny/Lindsay, Adam/Angell and Mac/Jordan

Rating: T for the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY or its characters. Season 4 would not have happened and there would be a hell of a lot more Don and Stella moments if I did!

**Chapter 2. **

Internal e-mail

To: Danny Messer; Sheldon Hawkes; Adam Ross

CC: Stella Bonesara; Lindsay Monroe

From: Mac Taylor.

Date: 3rd September

Subject:Charity Auction.

Guys,

Please see attached memo received from the Jordan Gates of the mayor's office.

I've tried, trust me I've tried. There is absolutely no way of getting out of this. I expect you all in my office at some stage during the course of your shifts to confirm your acceptance of the terms and conditions and to sign the form. I have to get it back to Jordan by the end of shift.

I will be accepting no excuses. You come to me, you sign the form and you attend on the night. I've just had the Chief enquiring why we are dragging our feet.

Stella and Lindsay, obviously you are not required to participate in the actual auction, but you might do your best to talk and herd the gents into signing up. You might also start saving!

Many thanks, Mac.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Charity Bachelor Auction. Some guys have all the fun.

Pairing: Don and Stella with hints of Danny/Lindsay, Adam/Angell and Mac/Jordan

Rating: T for the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY or its characters.

A/N:**Thank you** so much to everyone who has reviewed, added me to favourite stories and authors. It really does mean a lot. Thanks again and keep it up!

Adam's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he looked at the new high importance e-mail. How the hell was he gonna get out of this? He reached for the phone.

"Hey babe, you gotta help me. I've been ordered to do the Auction. Promise me you'll buy me. Pretty please?" He asked by way of greeting, only for his request to be met by hysterical laughter. He didn't think his predicament was that funny!

Down the hall, Danny starred at Sheldon who starred right back. Both faces showing identical looks of horror.

"I'm going to see Mac. I gotta get out of this, for God's sake what are we, sides of beef?" Danny said making his way straight for the door.

"Hold it!" Sheldon said as he grabbed the back of Danny's shirt as he passed him. "You're dating someone. I'm not. You got a good excuse, you gotta tell me man. Lindsay will buy you but hey who's gonna buy me?"

"Probably Lindsay, she ain't talkin' to me for some reason or other." He laughed shaking off Hawkes and heading to Mac's office.

"Danny!"

"Now now Doc, there's no need to raise your voice."

Mac simply raised his eyebrow when both Danny and Sheldon barged into his office.

"Mac, there is no way in hell I'm doin' it!" Hawkes said with a fake bravado.

"Me either." Danny muttered. Having a sinking feeling that there was nothing he could say that would enable to get out of it.

"OK, first off. Hawkes – You are doing it. It's mandatory…"

"But it's a Friday night. I'll have a date."

"Well then, she can buy you!"

"But…"

"No, no buts, no nothing. You have to do it, no excuses for crying out loud man up and do it. You've gotten away with it for three years; one out of four isn't bad. That's the end of it! Now back to work." Mac said and they both turned and walked out the door only to be met by Flack who was grinning widely at their expressions.

"I heard ye all have to do the Auction. Man am I pissed off that I volunteered weeks ago to do security for the Mayor, which unfortunately means I'll be unable to participate in the actual event. Ye gotta learn to anticipate guys!" Flack laughed as he walked away.

"Shit, I should have known he'd think of something. Doc, I'll tell ya one thing though, there is no way in hell I'm gonna go up on that stage without Flack havin' to do it too. He'd hold it against me forever. I'd never live it down. I just have to think of somethin', but it has to be good."

"Why not ring Jordan and volunteer like he did? It might work, or else pretend you're Flack and say you've reconsidered the security detail and you can't make it." Sheldon asked as they settled back down to paper-work.

"Na, it has to be subtler than that. He smells a trap he'll kill me, dump me in the river and get Stella to cover it up." Danny muttered, scratching his head, praying for inspiration.

"I got it. Of course he'd use Stella. I'm a bloody genius. I have to find Flack." Danny jumped up out of his chair just as his cell went off.

"Look's like his gonna have to wait." Sheldon answered as his own phone started to ring.

Six hours later and the end of shift is fast approaching.

Sheldon and Danny finally caught up with Flack in the break room. "Hey Don, I heard you caught the Times Square vic. Any progress?"

"Yeah, Stell has it pretty much wrapped up. I got someone cooling their heels in interrogation right now."

"Right, right. Listen I've been thinkin'…"

"Don't hurt yourself!" Don interrupted, not liking the smile on Danny's face. It was like Danny knew some big secret that he wasn't privy to.

"Ha, ha. I'm bustin' a gut on the inside Flack. I've been thinkin' about what you said earlier about anticipating, ya know I think your right. Montana isn't talkin' to me at the moment. Don't know what I did, anyway…"

Don tapped him on the back of head "Danny for crying out loud, you forgot her birthday – again."

"Shit, OK, that's fixable, I think. Anyways the Doc and I said with Montana not talkin' to me she'd probably bid on the Doc so if your not going I guess I'll see if Stella can be persuaded to part with her hard earned cash for little-ole-me." Danny said with a slight smirk as he drank some coffee.

"You wouldn't dare" Don shot back with a glare.

"Watch me!" Danny answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Flack is something going on with you and Stella?" Hawkes asked looking thoroughly confused.

"Hell no." Danny answered him. "Don here is too chicken to actually ask the lady out."

"Well I wouldn't go that far." Don spoke up finally, a slight blush creeping up his neck.

"'K Flack let me put it this way, you do the auction, you call in one of the fifty or so favours Stella owes you and get her to actually bid for ya, and boom all of a sudden your on a date with the woman. Cause man I gotta be honest with ya I'm sick and tired of listening to you yap on about her"

"Ya think she'd go for it?" Don queried as he started walking with Danny and Hawkes, not noticing where they were heading until he saw Mac's smiling face.

"Gentlemen, I assume you're here to sign up. I thought your Captain would have nabbed you already Flack. I'm not complaining though. It'll keep my numbers up. If you'll all sign here you can be on your way."

"I want it on the record that I'm doing this under protest." Danny muttered as he signed his name.

"So noted. Now ask me if I care." Mac retorted as he turned to his computer.

_Later that night. _

Don lounged on his sofa, gently running his phone through his fingers, wondering if Danny was right, he couldn't let this golden opportunity pass him by. He had to go out on a date with Stella. He knew it wasn't like him to procrastinate for so long over asking a woman out but he couldn't figure out why he was so hesitant on taking that step with Stella, he had a suspicion that it was because in his heart of hearts he knew she was the one woman who could hurt him. The one woman who had the power to emotionally break his heart in half.

"Ah to hell with it." He muttered as he dialled the familiar number. As he listened to the engaged tone, he slammed the phone down. What if it was Mac asking her to bid for him.

A/N: PLEASE R&R. Thanks a million again to everyone who already has.


	4. Chapter 4

_Across town_

Stella was on the phone but with Lindsay. They were having one of their marathon chats as they call them. They each broke out a bottle of wine, got comfortable and talked about everything and anything that took their fancy without having to worry about other people listening to them. They were currently laughing over the antics of all the guys during the day trying to get out of the Auction.

"You should have seen Hawkes Stell, I've never seen him look so crestfallen when I told him I couldn't possibly bid for him cause I was going to take the money out of Danny's bank account and use it to buy him. He was heartbroken." Lindsay giggled.

"Ah kiddo how could you do that to him. Danny I can understand but Sheldon? You're cruel!" Stella laughed along. Taking a sip of her wine she broached the subject she knew Lindsay was waiting for her to bring up. "So I heard Danny got Don to sign up for the Auction as well."

Lindsay smiled "Yeah I heard that too. Don't know how he managed it. I'll thank him for you later when I see him if you want."

"Maybe I'll thank himself one of these days. Lindsay, I want your honest opinion. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't look at the man – Don not Danny – without getting flashes ...of things."

"Ohhh what kind of things?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter….OK leave it there and I'll jump down to join you." They both dissolved into fits of giggles.

Once they both caught their breaths. Stella asked the one question that had been picking at her all day. "Lindsay, would it look OK if I actually bid on Don? I mean I'm a couple of years older than him, I'm a …."

"Stella Bonesara! I want you to quit talking like that this second. You're an absolutely gorgeous woman, who, OK, has a couple of years – only three I should add – on Flack but so what. If it was the other way around you wouldn't even question it…."

"I know, I know, but…"

"No, no buts, oh something just popped into my head, had to make a return trip to the gutter, sorry. Where was I? Oh yeah, no buts. Your going to go to that Auction, your going to look smoking hot, your going to bid on Donald Flack Junior and to top it all off your going to snag a goodnight kiss from him! Am I clear?"

"Yeah Lindsay your crystal. Thanks kiddo I needed you to get my head around this. What are you going to do about Danny forgetting your birthday?" Stella asked, grateful for Lindsay talking her out of a slump and now she was ready willing and able to return the favour.

"Oh that. I forgot to tell ya – I received a huge bunch of flowers and a box from Barneys about an hour after you left the Lab…"

"Oh nice." Stella interrupted.

"It was gorgeous. I've had my eye on it for ages. You know the one right? It was the red top we saw a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh well once it was something you liked. That's the important thing, right?" Stella muttered.

"I loved it, so I'm going to finish my wine, I'm going to slip into bed and I'm going to wait for Danny to come home so I can thank him properly!"

"Thanks for the visual Linds, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night Stell." Lindsay smirked, quite enjoying the visual herself.

Stella had only put down the phone when it rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hi Stell, it's Don." Shit, how was he gonna get her to agree to this.

"Hiya. What can I do for ya?"

"Ah, hmm, ya know how I helped ya move all your shit around last month and you said you'd owe me one?" Don questioned.

"Let me guess your collecting?"

"Got it in one."

"Sure thing, what do you need?" She answered.

"It's about this goddamn auction…." He was interrupted by Stella's laughter.

"Stell, now isn't the time to laugh at me."

"Don, believe me, you'll have no trouble getting bids." She giggled, thinking of her conversation with Lindsay, though she was a little surprised to hear Don's request. He was after all generally classed as the _'Department Hottie'. _

"Stell. Please will you do this for me?" He asked with such sincerity that she felt she couldn't possibly turn him down.

"Yeah sure, I'll do it. I'll see ya tomorrow Don." Stella couldn't believe her luck. Now she could bid on Don without having to feel awkward. He had just given her permission.

"Thanks Stell. I'll see ya tomorrow." Flack hung up the phone before she could even reply. Reaching for his phone again he rang Danny. "I done it. You can officially change my colour from yellow!" Don hung up on Danny's laughter.

A part of Stella couldn't believe what had just happened. She reached for her phone again. The call was picked up straight away.

"Daniel Messer you better be …"

"Linds, its Stella. You're never going to guess what just happened. Flack just rang me." Stella interrupted, settling down for an analysis of her phone conversation with Don.


End file.
